my naruto story
by kiyomi-domi
Summary: i suck at summeries. sasuke x oc,i dont own naruto.  Setting :konaha high school,it's high school drama.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own naruto

T.T

fanfiction

in the town of kohona,team 7 went to the local high a normal day,until that girl , it was a normal day,sasuke was being followed by fangirls,naruto trying to get sakura,and hinita was shy of they got to home room,the new girl was had black hair with one pink strip in it,and she looked like a cutie to the boys."class we have a new student,please introduce your self" said iruka."my name is taylor himura,and i live in america for 12 years,and japan for 4."everyone stated to gossip,and the boys just stared."how many language do you speak?","um...5".the teacher pointed to the chair next to sasuke,taylor went to seat next to him."okay now everyone get out your homework.",everyone started to morn."now once you do that,do the probllem on the borad",taylor raised her hand after five minutes."the answer is y=(2/3)x+3","how did you do that"."we did it in 7th grade".all the boys thought in thier head 'wow she's smart'.the bell rang and taylor packed up her stuff.

all the boys thought ' i'll get her' and the fangirls thought 'get her'.taylor was half way down the hall,when she thought some one was behind look back and turn around,noticing that a bunch of student were there.'uh-oh' she ran a mile down the hall,until they stopped ran to her locker,and first they was no one around,but once she closed her was standing face was as red as a tomatos."hi,my name is sasuke uchiha,and i think i know you","no you don't",she said as she ran down the she got out of the school,a limo was there.'why now' she thought as she was getting into the the students were looking at the limo as she climbed the limo started,sasuke,naruto and the others saw.'how,what' they thought as the limo left.


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own naruto T.T

once taylor got home,she said"why did you pick me up in the limo?"."well it's because we thought people should see you that you are actullay good","a parent shouldn't be like that"she said as she stomped to her logged on to her chat"hey,omg if my parents does that again,ill kill them:/",once she logged off,her mom said"your ffriends are here","okay"she said as she jumped up."omg,it has been so long she said as she hugged them."ye,yes it had"said was clley,maci,and sue."you want to do the song again," said cloey,"how about tomorrow during school." said next day,taylors and her friends went to the front of school."ready,"said taylor,"yeah."so they ran through the school singing and and the other saw that 'wow' they all came into class as they started the abc they were done,they ran out the school and onto a they got back to the house,everyone had to say there goodbye's and next day,taylor went back to school,laughing."where were you yesturday" said iruka,"i had a band thing" she just stared at her for a minute and turned back the break,sasuke came up to her and said"now i know your little secert,so tell me the turth,"he said."okay,so i am part of a famous band,so what?","unless you want your secert out,then you have to date me." he looked at her watch and left the room,he also left the both went to her locker,"why youu trying to black mail me?" she said."im not black mailing you,just you want you secert out?" he said,"no,fine i'll go out with you."so sasuke grabbed her hand and started to walk with her to the lunch of sasuke fangirls saw this and they were mad."i'm not hungry" taylor said as she look down at her food."okay,come with me"said sasuke as he took her arm and lead her to the hallway."okay,what's wrong?" he said."it's just that i can't really..." she couldn't finish because that's when sasuke kiss 's when someone passed them.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not ownn naruto T.T

'how dear that girl' sakura thought as she walked down the hall.'if i ever see that girl with him again,i'll...',she didn't get to finish as she watch sasuke kiss taylor.'she''s dead' as she walked towards released was as bright red on the cheecks,when he saw open her eyes slowly,and saw his face was as red as a tomato.''why me?'' she said softly as tears stained her cheecks her ran out the building,and sasuke just stood there.'what did i just do?' he started to laugh,"sasuke-kun,will you be my boyfriend?,"she said as she pulled her fake chest to him."get away from me"he said as he went running after chase heruntil they were at a giant started to climb the tree,but she started to fall,but all you can see is her crying and looking jumped and caught her,"i'm sorry" she said as she started to cry in his chest."no,i'm sorry i shouldn't have done that to you," he said as he kiss her forehead."let's head back to school," he said as he took her hand softly."sure"she said as she look up at leaned her head on to his shoulder as they walked back."so,your in a band that is...,"he said as he was cut off by her lips,"that are from the US" she said as she looked at him."i have to go back there,this summer,and i thought that you might want to come" she said as she blushed."where in the US," he asked,"umm in my hometown Dallas,Texas.".she look at him with puppy eyes and he couldn't be plane ride there was so funny because taylor had drawed an mustache on sasuke as he flight atendence ask himif he was the father,he started to wonder,taylor just they got to the studio,taylor had to go get ready for the video shoot."so,your her boyfriend" said one of the crew people."yes,i am,why?",next thing you know was that sasuke got into a shoot with taylor when they kiss."that is good,"said the photographer,"come on show the love.".once the photo shoot was done,they went to the hotel,"so had fun on your first day in the US?",taylor asked,"i guess"he went to the room,and night a thunder storm came through,lighting hit the room jumped and scream,sasuke jumped and ran to her."what's wrong"he said as he held her,"the storm...i'm scared''.that night is when sasuke and taylor selpt(not like that).


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own naruto T.t

The next day was sight seeing,they went to every old town in north texas.

"Was that fun or what?" said taylor as she jumped on the bed.

"sure,i guess" said sasuke as he laid down on the bed.

"well,i hope you would be a little happier"said taylor as

she put her head on sasuke chest.

"yea,but lets just rest,before we do anything else"

said sasuke as he laid his hand her back.

"ok"she said as she pulled the cover

over them,that afternoon they slept.

9:00pm

"come on,taylor" sasukee said as he stood at the door firm.

"coming" she said as she finished putting on her lip gloss.

they were going to her premire of her cd.

"wow,taylor you look nice" said sasuke as her took her hand.

"thanks,so do you" said taylor as she walked with sasuke.

they got into the limo,headed off to the party...

cliff hanger


End file.
